Volterra
by Ellenedwardforever
Summary: Jane comes to Forks and takes Bella and Edward by force. Really romantic and has a lot of drama! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Edward's POV**

I looked down on her sleeping form. She was beautiful in every way possible. Her hair was fanned out across her pillow, the deep mahogany coloring, warm looking. Her chest rose and fell with each breathe she took. The steady beating of her heart the second most beautiful thing in the world. Her laugh is the first.

She rolled over and murmured, "Edward…" I smiled down at her. How could I take away someone's soul that's so precious?

Her eyelids fluttered, and then those big brown eyes were on my face. A smile slowly slid across her face. "Edward I ne…" She started. "Need a human minute." I finished for her. She nodded then blushed and looked down. She got up, grabbed clean clothes, then walked to the bathroom.

I sat in her room looking around me, then smelling her pillow, inhaling her delectable scent.

Then I heard someone's thoughts, and felt a terrible pain. I rolled off the bed grimacing. "Hello Edward," said a high reedy voice. I looked up into the faithful Volturi's face.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my bedroom, and quickly saw that Edward wasn't there. I yelled panicked, "Edward! EdwaMMM….,"before a very cold smooth hand closed over my mouth.

_So what do you think??? Next chapter will be longer!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Bella's POV**

Cold arms wrapped around me and roughly carried me out of the house into a red Ferrari. The hands pushed me into the back seat. I now couldn't see anything. Somehow they had blind-folded me and tied me up with ropes in a matter of seconds. I could hear a loud growling that sounded oddly like, "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella," the musical voice whispered back, "Don't talk, we'll be fine." I wondered why he hadn't wrapped his arms around me yet. Surely chains or rope couldn't restrain a pissed off vampire, could they?

"Ah, Bella, I see you've joined our little party here." A new, oddly familiar voice said, "Edward is...a little 'restrained'; you could call it, at the moment." She laughed, and then was joined by two other laughs I didn't recognize. Edward growled again, this time louder and madder than ever.

The tires squealed as she reversed quickly, then hit the gas and sped out of Forks going at least 150 mph. We drove for a few hours, and then stopped at what I guessed was an airport. The cold hands grabbed me and yanked me out of the car and threw me onto the hard concrete. I must have hit my head on the ground because everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

We had reached the airport. I was glad they couldn't do anything bad to Bella while other people were around. The parking lot was empty. Oh no….

Before I could react, they had grabbed Bella and threw her to the ground. They didn't know how breakable humans could be. She hit the ground, and with a sickening crack, broke the skin on her head open. Blood spurted out and quickly pooled on the ground. The smell was so sweet and mouthwatering. I quickly cut the oxygen off to my lungs. I ran and tore off my shirt and ripped it in half. I wrapped it over the wound. It just looked like a bandage from the doctor's office, which I was thankful for, we wouldn't attract stares that way now.

Jane and her "body guards" were growling and hunched over trying to resist the urge to drink Bella's blood. Only their fear of Aro, Caius, and Marcus stopped them from drinking her blood right then and there.

After a few minutes of standing there, they straightened up and started to walk towards the airport. I followed after, carrying Bella. She was starting to stir.

We sat down at the waiting area. Jane was staring at me as though taunting me to run and make a scene. I knew I couldn't, because somehow in this whole thing, Bella would get hurt worse than she already was.

The boarding for our plane was in an hour. This was going to be a long wait.

_Review please!!!!! Tell me everything!! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. The pounding in my head was making it hard to focus. I could feel myself in stone cold arms. I looked up into Edward's face. He was looking into my eyes with obvious concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think so." I shook my head to clear it, not a good idea. Pain flooded to my temples causing me to grimace in pain.

Edward immediately looked down and asked in a frantic whisper, "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"It's nothing; just my head is a little achy." I lied. He still looked worried, so I smiled up at him. A voice over the intercom said a few words in three different languages.

"That's our flight." Jane announced looking at me with pure dislike. Edward stood me up. I wobbled a little, but after catching my balance, I walked next to him to the plane. Once inside the plane, we sat down and buckled up. The lady's voice was back on over the intercom and announced we would be leaving in 5minutes time. This was going to be a long, painful flight.

_Next chapter will be longer. I'm running out of ideas tonight to hurriedly type, so I'm calling it a night. I'll update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!_

**Edward's POV**

The plane took off. Bella looked up at me frightened. She almost passed out again when she heard Jane's voice in the waiting dock.

"Edward," she whispered, "what do they want us for? Are they going to change me, or hurt you, or…" her voice grew more panicked with every variable.

"Shh, it's all right, they're not going to hurt you, I promise." I was mostly reassuring myself, I could never let anything happen to her, if anything did, let's not think of the possibilities.

"I'm not worried about me," _no, but it's what you should be worrying __about ,_I thought, "It's you I'm worrying about, what if they kill you or make you stay and become one of _them?_"

"They won't." I said simply, "they don't want me."_But they want you…_

I quickly scanned through the Volturi's heads; they were all imagining what Heidi would bring them for 'dinner' tonight. Jane was thinking about what tests Aro would perform on Bella when we got there. She was hoping that Aro would allow her to test Bella again. I growled at her. She just smiled and gave me a huge, but quick spurt of pain. I sat bolt upright, making Bella's body fall the other way. She looked up alarmed; I just shook my head at her to keep her from asking questions.

We landed in Volturra, we quickly left the plane and climbed into the waiting BMW. Bella and I crawled into the back seat with a person named Carlos and went on our way. It wasn't long before we reached the Volturi mansion. Jane smiled at me and beckoned me in. I walked in, holding Bella close, they led us into the same chamber we met in before. The circular room was the same.

"Hello Edward, Bella," an old soft voice called from the throne in front of us.

_Sorry, I know cliff hanger. Review and I'll write the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Edward's POV**

"Aro," I said as politely as I could.

"Well, Bella, you seem to have had an accident," he said before touching Jane's arm inconspicuously, "Ah." He said after a moment's pause. "Carlos," he said beckoning a heavy set vampire forward, "please escort Edward out so we can… talk with Bella for a moment."

I bristled, "NO!" I yelled at him. I had seen what they were about to do to her. It was sick and twisted and there was no way in hell I would let them do it to her!

"Carlos," Aro said calmly, beckoning him again. Arms wrapped around me preparing to drag me out, but I already knew what was coming. I dodged and quickly aimed a well aimed kick at the thick Volturi's head. He responded with a blow to the back of my head.

"EDWARD!" Bella's scream ricocheted off the chamber's walls. Then Jane came in and played her part. They had finally restrained me with six vampires and Jane's power. Then they dragged me out of the room and away from my beloved.

_I know, really short chapter, but I update every day and write about three in one sitting so you can't complain, well you can, but that would be mean. Thanks for all the reviews!! They really brought up my self-esteem!! I had a couple of questions asked about how they restrained Edward. Here's the answer. While Bella was knocked out they had a guy sitting on the other side of her, waiting to kill her with one punch if he dared make a move. He only figured that out because he can read minds. Review again!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!_

**Bella's POV**

"NO!!" I shrieked after they had dragged Edward out of the room. They were all advancing on me, ready to pounce when I was at my weakened element.

"Now, Bella, don't get so worked up. We're only going to try a couple of tests on you, not to worry." Aro said in what I supposed was a soothing manner. "Jane recently discovered her powers have grown, you might say. She now thinks she can actually harm the human body with her expanded profile. Of course it doesn't work on Edward, because he's a vampire, so you see we are stuck with you for this wonderful opportunity." He smiled eerily at me, all of his brilliant teeth shining in the setting sun, his skin glinting like rubies.

"Jane, if you please," he motioned with his hands to the small vampire.

Jane stepped up smiling at me, and then her face hardened in obvious concentration. Her eyes narrowed and body became rigid. She was giving it her all and boy was it working.

Pain shot through my spine up into my head, causing a migraine worse than anything doctors have seen before. Screams ripped from my lungs, even they were painful. It was when I started throwing up blood Aro motioned for her to stop. I then realized I was on the floor. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't respond. "Edward…" I murmured faintly, and then I was floating.

**Edward's POV**

I could hear the screams from the other room. I saw through Aro's head what they were doing to her. Jane was standing there smiling, barely concentrating anymore. Once she was started, it didn't take to so much work. In her head it was a fiesta, her thoughts were brutal… she planned on torturing Bella till the death. I pressed my fists to my head to try to stop the images, but I couldn't. The look on Jane's face, elation, then Bella's face, contorted in pain. I had to make it stop. I ran up to the wall that surrounded me, but the burly vampire stopped me before I could do any damage. I tried throwing him off, but he was too strong. I went back to the corner where I was to stay till they let me see Bella.

Then the image changed, now they had stopped and there was blood all over the floor. What had I missed? Had they killed her? Then the door opened and my Bella was brought in, blood all over her clothes, and no expression on her face. She was motionless.

_Thanks for the reviews!!! Wow you guys review a lot! It's awesome!! Now, I know what you all are thinking… Bella's not dead okay so no reviews on that please!! Love you all!! Kisses… P.S. the way Jane's power restrained Edward is she kept giving him bits of torture so was incapable of doing anything bad…_

_I'm getting braces tomorrow, so I may not __update for__ a day or two!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?!" I cried frantically after they had brought her in. "What have you done to her?" I whispered looking at her unmoving figure.

"We merely tried out Jane's new power and were delighted by the outcomes." Aro said as though he was talking about a new pie recipe. "Don't worry, we only made her have a seizure, she should be waking up any moment now. We'll give her tonight to rest up, then tomorrow we'll try another test." He turned to walk out but then turned back as a new thought entered his mind. "By the way, we're having Jane staying in here, so keep that in mind if want to you try anything 'funny'. He turned on his heel and swept away in a motion that Alice couldn't even master.

I was shaking with rage. They had harmed my Bella; they had given her a seizure!!! Jane emerged out of the shadows, "Now, Edward, try to stay calm, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella do we?" She smiled at me and gave a burst of pain that sent me to my knees. I was unable to do anything but glare at her turned back as I cradled the motionless Bella in my arms. She was starting to moan and move, but each time she moved, a look of pain flashed across her face.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear, "Can you hear me?" She responded with a small nod that was immediately changed to a look of the very worse of pain. Her eyelids fluttered, and then I saw the most beautiful things emerge out of their confinements, her wondrous brown eyes.

"Edward?" she murmured.

**Bella's POV**

Everything was coming into a clearer focus. All I saw was a blurred outline with bronze colored hair. Then the view cleared, and I was able to see the face of my angel. I murmured something, and then drifted back to the depths of unconsciousness.

_Hello!! First day of braces sucks because everyone is gawking at you and your mouth is __incredibally__ sore!! I already have a loose wire, __hwo__ is that possible?? I really don't know… anyways thanks for the reviews and hope to get more!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! (Unfortunately….)_

**Bella's POV**

I sat in Edward's arms, shaking and whimpering. I had just woken up and was disoriented. I was mumbling something about Jane and her hurting me. Edward was trying to soothe me by rubbing my back and whispering things like, "Sh, it's okay; I won't let anything happen to you again…" I hadn't fully recovered from my first attack, and now I had just learned that there was another one today. Another violent shudder racked my small form. Edward looked worriedly at me before shooting daggers with his eyes at Jane's back.

I fell forward to my knees as a particularly awful nauseous feeling over took me. Blood splattered the cobblestones before me.

**Edward's POV**

She quickly fell to her knees, I bent to pick her up but then smelt the blood. It was sweet and intoxicatingly calling. I longed to take just one drink, but resisted. Jane was hunched over in the corner moaning,_ that damn human!! If Aro didn't want her alive I'd take her right now!! Oh... the smell, just a little taste... no... I can't... I mustn't…_ her thoughts echoed in my mind. She clearly wanted Bella very much.

Jane eventually straightened up and walked defiantly out the door, _need some fresh air…_ her thought came to me unexpectedly.

Another vampire I didn't recognize came into the room smiling at me in a creepy fashion. "Aro wants Bella to come into his chambers now," he said in a French accent.

"No," I said simply. He couldn't make her go. She was shaking worse than ever, "Nnnnoooo… I won't gggo, dddon't dddo this… Edddward, dddon't leeeeave mmmeee…," she stuttered out. Her shaking hands had grabbed the front of my shirt. I looked down into her panicked face and knew that they had done something much worse to her than a seizure.

_I know, another short chapter, but that's a great cliff hanger ending right there, you have to admit t. I don't know if I'll get another chapter up tonight, because I'm really tired. Thanks for all the reviews!! They were awesome!! Thanks to all those who cared enough about me getting braces to write me tips, by the way I had jello tonight, muahahahah... Love you!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

The unknown vampire just stood there staring at me, waiting for me to hand my Bella over. I quickly searched for Jane's mind among the other hundreds. I finally found her 'voice' as I sometimes referred their thoughts to. I quickly found out that Jane liked thinking about her recent tortures. In fact, ironically, she was thinking about Bella's episode at this very moment. A play by play reenactment. I quickly saw why Bella was so scared.

_Bella is standing in the middle of a circular chamber. She is yelling my name as I'm dragged away. Aro steps forward and says something to her that makes her start shaking. Then it's Jane's turn, what she's been waiting months to do to Bella. Hurt to the point there is no recovery__Jane__ is anxious to__ begin; she has waited too long for this, too long. Aro finally tells her she can start. She stepped forward and concentrated. She wanted to give Bella pain so bad that she wishes for death, which Jane would gladly give her. Then Bella fall to the floor screaming. Jane smiles. This is better than Jane expected, no longer are powers stifled by the child's resistance, it is free now to do it's damage. Bella throws up blood. Aro then tells his men to distract me, he doesn't want me to know what they're going to do now. After he knows that I'm thoroughly distracted, he beckons a new vampire forward. This new vampire's power is __illusion;__ he can plant false images in someone's head. Know that Bella's unconscious by force, she can't fend off a mental attack. Aro figured that out in the many months we were gone. This new vampire put an awful image in Bella's head. He says we will never be free, and this type of torture will happen daily.__ She will never see Alice or Charlie again, or leave this castle. Then he plants a horrific image in her head, the one of me sitting in a bed of flames and screaming out her name. Then I'm joined by Esme, Carlisle, Alice, etc... The worse image is that she is laughing with the Volturi while I'm slowly being burnt to death. He also says that this is one of Alice's visions, one of the sure ones, the ones that are going to happen in time. Then the new vampire leaves the room, Jane steps up and starts making Bella shake again._

The image is over.

_Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a huge Iraq test the next day and a 5-hour play practice. We're doing 'Alice in Wonderland.' It's really funny and great!! Anyways… back to the story and reviews. I'm __not__ evil__. If you had my conscience, you'd die of guilt. It is a very nagging conscience. Really annoying too_

_Thanks for all the reviews. They are all so nice, well most of them. Please review!!! Love you all!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

The vampire stepped forward to take Bella to Aro's chamber. I quickly put Bella behind me and crouched in a protective position before her and beared my teeth in a grimace and let out a long threatening growl.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was protecting me again. If he only knew what I had seen yesterday, he wouldn't want me anymore. In the end I was going to be laughing while he was on his death bed. Instead of going in the room without a word and not putting Edward in danger anymore, I just sat there and cried. I truly was evil. I am selfish. I don't deserve Edward anymore. He was going to leave me again. My thoughts continued in this downward cycle. Each getting more frightening than the last. The ending one was that I was going to die because Edward killed me.

**Aro's POV**

My plan was working perfectly. Bella's now going insane in her own mind and Edward doesn't know it. Soon, very soon, Bella will join by her own free will. She'll do it because she won't want to hurt Edward. He won't argue because it's what she wants.

I looked up as Bella was dragged into the room, crying and shaking. I smiled at her then beckoned Jane forward.

_I really appreciate all your reviews! Most of them tell me I should write longer chapters. I could do that, but only update once a week. Or I could do what I'm doing and update __every day__. So take your pick, a __really,__ really long chapter a week, or a __short chapter a day. Review and tell me._

_Bella is able to fend off people's powers when she's conscious and unconscious. But let's say, if she was hit over the head with a shovel and got knocked out, she wouldn't be able to. So if she's conscious and unconscious normally, she's able to fend them off. If she is unconscious by force, she's __vunrable__. Does that make sense? Review and tell me!! Love you!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVAN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

They had taken her. It was going to end today. I will end it. The same image kept playing over and over again in my head.

_I was crouching in front of Bella. She was shaking and crying. The vampire lashed out at me, hitting me squarely in the chest. I flew backwards. I was up in a flash and lunged at the vampire, but he was gone. So was Bella._

I was planning now, plotting the different ways to get out of this castle with Bella with me. It finally came to me. I would somehow knock the vampire that was guarding me to the ground. Then run out into the hallway and down the metal shoot that was used to dispose of the drained dead human bodies. Once I was at the bottom of the shoot I would go out through the back door that I had seen in Carlisle's head. I would have to wait until dark and when they were feeding and distracted. I also had to wait for them to bring Bella back to me so she could also make this great escape.

I knew it wouldn't be as simple as I thought. No, it would be very difficult to find that exact moment to spring myself from this prison. It would especially be hard with Bella with me, but I had to try. Now the only thing left to do is wait.

_Hello again!! Thanks for reading this not so happy chapter. The last few have been kind of bland and dull, but don't __worry,__ the last few chapters are going to be much more exciting! If you haven't noticed, the end is near and my sad little messed up story will be over. Well, __ta__ta__ for now…_

_P.S. most people voted for short and sweet chapters, so sorry to those who wanted long ones._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

I thought carefully the whole time they had Bella. Planning how to get away without hurting Bella, and them finding out. If they caught me before I got away, I hate to think about what they'd do to Bella. I looked up sharply as the door creaked and a once again unconscious Bella was brought in. There was a small trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. It smelled so good. If I didn't hunt soon, I would end up hurting her. The vampire smiled as he set her down next to me seeing my black irises.

"Heidi will be arriving soon…" he left off letting my reaction tell him my answer. I stiffened and looked up quickly. He misjudged my excitement as offense. If Heidi is coming soon, that meant that our escape will be sooner than I imagined. I would have to be watching their minds very carefully to find the exact moment to knock our guard out.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Bad idea. I started hissing and restraining myself from my prey, my love of my life, Bella. I was at the end of the room trying my best to banish my other side from my mind. Just one taste… no… I couldn't…

"Edward?" a faint whisper came from the other end of the room. My head jerked up. I looked at the frail human in front of me. She was very weak and could barely move. Just one twist to her neck would do her away. NO!!!! I will not hurt her, she is too precious.

"Bella," I said in a very strained voice. I barely had any air left in my lungs from holding my breath for so long, "don't move and just stay over there. Please wipe your face off with your shirt and keep very still after that." It was harder to detect blood from clothe, but I could still smell it.

"Sorry about that Bella, I just don't want to hurt you." I said in a pained whisper from across the room. It was getting easier to breathe.

"No, Edward," she said in a watery voice, "I'll be the one hurting you."

_Kind of a cliffy there, but next chapter is going to be the great escape, I think. Don't worry there will be an ending here. Right now it's a dragging boring part, but it will get better. I just have to tell you all the back ground stuff so you don't get confused later on. If I have time, I'll update again today. Love you!!_

_P.S. I'm the White Rabbit in "Alice in Wonderland"._

_P.P.S. No swear words please!! I share an e-mail with my parents so don't put any swear words in there. Thanks!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

_Heidi will be arriving soon..._ the sentence kept replaying in my head as I watched Bella in her sleep.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be out of here soon," I murmured in her ear. She responded with a faint shudder. If I didn't get her out soon, she wouldn't be able to survive much longer. I kissed her hair again before listening everybody's thoughts.

_ Ugh… Heidi always takes so long to get our food, it's like she likes torturing us. I know Jane does, just because I'm prettier than she is…_

_Don't tell me, Heidi's running late __**again**__, that's the third time this month, I might have to reassign her post to someone more capable…._

It was all about Heidi being late. I was almost shaking with anticipation; I would be able to save Bella from a fate that is much worse than the one I am going to give her. Suddenly I heard a very encouraging thought:

_Ah, there's Heidi now, I can hear her at the gate…_

_CLIFFY!! Hah! That's what you get for not reviewing!! Thank you to the six that did. They were very nice. If I don't get at least 10 reviews the next chapter will not be up for a very long time. Sorry to those constant reviewers, but the others need some motivation! Love you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Alice's POV**

They were gone for more than three hours, I reread the note Edward had left for the 29th time in 3 minutes. Dear Alice, I went out with Bella. I'll be back by 6:00 tonight. Tell Carlisle and Esme. With love, Edward

Suddenly I was hit by a vision. Edward and Bella being dragged to Volterra. Bella was hurt. Edward was freaking out. Jane was there. Then I saw the consequences if I went after them. Bella would get killed and Edward and I would get injured too…

I had to tell Carlisle!

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Alice's familiar footsteps coming to my door. I smiled and said, "Come in, Alice." She ran in and said in a hurried voice, "EdwardandbellabeingtakentoVolturraandican'thelpthemandaro'storuringBella!!!" She finally spat out.

My heart stopped, metaphorically of course, in an instant. "What can we do?" I whispered.

"Nothing," then Alice broke down and dry sobs were ripping from her chest.

I knelt next to her and said, "We'll just have to wait."

_Next chapter up in like five minutes!!!! Review!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, sweetheart, please wake up!" I pleaded in her ear so quietly, I could barely hear myself. "Bella," I shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "Shh..." I put my finger to my mouth. "We need to be very quiet, Bella I know this is hard for you, but please just listen to me," I needed her to understand how important it is to keep quiet, but under the recent circumstances she is under trauma and stress and can't function at all.

"Stay here," I set her down on the floor and snuck up on the young vampire 'watching' us. "Hello," I said in a seductive voice, turning on her the full power of my eyes. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" I left off suggestively. She smiled and turned around to meet my eyes. Since she was so young, she wasn't used to vampire eyes just yet and was easily mislead by them.

"SSure," she stuttered wavering slightly.

I was going to get her to 'get me a glass of water for Bella,' and when she turned her back and was going to leave, I'll kick her in the back of the knees and in her weak state as it is, she'll fall to the ground, then I'll swing her around and throw her in the dungeon next to us. She'll be unconscious by then of course.

"Get me a glass of water, please?" I whispered to her.

"Of course," she turned and wobbled again. I took my exact moment then to hit her on the back of the knees. She slumped to the ground and started a chain of swear words. I grabbed her ankles and swung her around, then let go. She flew into the stall next to us and I quickly ran to shut the door and bolt it.

I ran to Bella, picked her up, and ran down the hall to the body shoot. I slid my legs in, grabbed Bella, and let go.

_Hi!! Thanks for all those reviews!! Wow you guys can write!! As a reward I wrote two chapters tonight instead of one!! It might be the only one for awhile though… the plays this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!! AHHH!!!! Really busy week sorry!! Love you all!!_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

We slid down the tunnel very quickly. Bella had started shaking again, but I think that was because of the cold air rushing past. It seemed like eons before a nauseating smell reached our nostrils. The smell of dead and decaying bodies. Then with a squelching sound we were out of the slimy in confinements and landed on the disgusting pile of decaying and molded bodies.

Bella let out a scream that I quickly cut off with my hand. She started wavering back and forth before falling in a dead faint. I quickly caught her and held her close.

I did my best not to step on any of the drained corpses, but it was nearly impossible, there were over a thousand bodies, some old, some very fresh.

Then I saw it, a beacon of light at the end of a dark tunnel, a drain. I quickly ripped off the bars then lowered my legs into it. With Bella in my arms, I let go and fell into the mucky, smelly sewers. After that I heard voices getting closer and closer, then yells of shock and rage. They had found out we had escaped and were trying to find out where we were. I knew that they would follow Bella and my scent to where we were. I had to move quickly to get out of there before they figured out where we were.

I ran as fast as I could to the end of the sewer. It was a dead end. The only way was to get into the smelly waters and swim east until I reached the city streets. It was 6:00 in the evening. I would have to hide out there until sundown.

The good thing about going into the water was that it would wash away my scent and Bella's. The con of it is that Bella would get wet and might freeze down here, 20 feet beneath the hot and sandy streets of Volterra.

Without a second thought I jumped into the freezing and murky waters of the sewer.

_I'm pooped and have no energy right now, last night I got to sleep at about 12:00 and got up at 9:00. I'm kind of dead today, sorry. I have another performance tonight at 7:30 and tomorrow at 2:30. I got 21 reviews!!! __Yay__!!! Review a lot happy author. Love you!!_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!_

**Edward's POV**

The waters were freezing cold. They were even cold to me, and that's saying something. I did my best to not get Bella wet, but it was nearly impossible. Finally we reached the end of the stream. I was about to jump out when…

"They will be coming this way," said the old rustic voice of Caius, "We'll just stay here until they come."

I quickly and quietly swam the other way. They were there too, we were trapped and surrounded. There would be no escape now. Help me God, please help me…

"Hello Edward, nice of you to join us,"

"Aro," I said nodding in his direction. I was shaking now, not with fear but with rage. How come they couldn't leave us alone? How come they couldn't wait until Bella and I were married to try these stunts out! By then she would have been a vampire, so she could fend for herself without me messing it up!

"Just give us Bella, Edward, and then you can go on your merry way."

"NO!" I yelled at them. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER WHILE I'M STILL HERE! AND NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU CHANGE HER SO YOU CAN TRY OUT MORE OF YOUR 'STUNTS'! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Then I let out a furious roar.

Without hesitation they leapt on me, tearing Bella from my grasp, Aro ran. Restrained by ten or more vampires, I watched Aro lean over her small frame and slowly lower his mouth to her neck, only pausing to brush her hair from her ivory skin. Then his venom filled teeth touched her thin skin, breaking through easily, he lingered for a moment his eyes blazing, then he lifted his filthy head and smiled.

"NO!!" I bellowed, "Not Bella…" then I lost it. The world around me no matter mattered. I let it all loose. The vampires were nothing compared to my rage. They were in the way, so I killed them. Instruments of Aro's evil ways, they would perish and nothing would stop me. Their shrieks, growling and keening were all lost in my roars of anguish. The Volterri would be lost to my anger. I broke them, and hurt them beyond repair before the flames started. They burned and burned. The sickening smell of burnt incense was all that was left.

Then I saw him. The man that had done this, the man that had taken her soul. I pounced on him and slowly, wickedly broke him apart, limb by limb, and piece by piece. Then the flames and smell were all that was left of him.

A shriek of pain was heard from the other end of the hall. My blood-red eyes sought what I was looking for. They writhing figure of my love was there. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. I ran to her side and held her form in my arms, weeping in her soft hair. Her small body was shaking and squirming. Her pain-filled shrieks filled my ears.

I watched her transformation. Her hair grow smooth and shiny, like an herbal essences commercialist. Her ivory skin turn alabaster and smoothen until it was perfect. Her lips turned from chapped and chafted to smooth and glossy. Her figure, her waist slimmed and her chest and hips widened into a supermodel's figure. Her hands became tiny, as did her feet. Though while all these wonderful changes were occurring, I could hear her heart slowing. I knew then as the blush faded from her cheeks, that she would never be able to be human again. I would never see her blush, faint - not that that was good in the first place-, or see and hear her sleep again.

Finally her faithful heart stopped and her now crimson eyes fluttered open.

_Tear, tear, __tear__. I was going to kill her, but didn't have the heart to do it. __Poor Edward.__ He went ballistic. I didn't even know what I was writing until it was written. My hands took over and then the deed was done. As a reward for all you guys, I wrote an extra long chapter. I love you all!! Review!!!!!!!!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!_

_Go back to the other chapter!! I fixed it!!!_

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?" the worry in my voice was apparent even to me.

"What happened?" she asked in a now silky smooth voice. She looked down at her body and let out a loud gasp. "Who am I?" she whispered.

"You're still you, you're just a vampire now." I growled the last three words. She looked up in shock.

"I… what?!" she yelled. She got up, at vampire speed, shrieked and fell over in her confusion.

"Clumsy as usual," I muttered. Then I ran over to help her off the ground. Then I explained the whole thing. When I got to the part about the killings, she looked around her and yelped in shock when she saw the fuming piles of ash.

"So you killed about twenty vampires in under thirty minutes?" when I nodded looking ashamed, she just smiled and said, "my hero." Then she buried her face in my chest. I encircled her in my arms. We stood there for a long time, breathing in each other's scent and whispering romantic nothings in the other's ear.

Her scent was still as amazing and breath-taking, it just stopped making my vampire instincts to kick in. "We should probably get home," I murmured in her hair.

"Yeah... wait how are we going to get there?"

"We'll swim." I said matter of factly. "I won't let you on a plane until you can control you're instincts." And with that we ran through the deserted streets and found the ocean side. With Bella at my side I jumped in and quickly swam the rest of the way. When we got to the U.S. we only chose the deserted and uninhabited streets to our home. Drizzling, but still warm, we reached Forks. We avoided the town, instead going in the back ways and reaching the old mansion that I called home. Alice of course was waiting to pounce on us as we assended our way up the stairs. Then as a family once more, we entered our home.

_One last review for the last chapter….. __thanks__ for reading my story, I will miss your daily reviews like crazy, but I'll be writing again soon… kisses and hugs. Good bye!_


End file.
